Strange Things That Make You See Your Real Lovers
by OTHandOCaddict
Summary: PEYTON/BROOKE FEMSLASH! Anna just kissed Peyton...and Peyton kinda liked it. Now that Brooke comes to visit, is it a good time for Peyton to tell her friend about it? AND show how much you truthfully love her, too? In Tree Hill, it just may be.
1. 1: That Kiss

"Hey P. Sawyer," Brooke said amiably as she burst into her friend's room.

Peyton stared despondently at her bedside table.

"You okay?" Brooke asked concerned.

"Huh? –Oh, yeah. Nothing," Peyton responded.

Brooke remained persistent, hand on hip to get a proper response.

"Okay, it's just…Anna. She just came in and… -and kissed me."

"She _kissed_ you?" Brooke gasped.

"It's no big deal or anything, "she lied to herself. "But I kinda _freaked out_ and... scared her off. I mean, I don't care if she's, you know. It's just…" Peyton trailed off.

Brooke attentively sat down on the bed next to her.

"I mean, it's a bit weird, right?" Peyton laughed nervously for a second. She felt bad saying it, but had to reassure herself so she didn't feel so guilty.

"Sure," Brooke moved over and gave her a friendly hug. "It doesn't mean she's not into guys just as much, you know," Brooke added. "Otherwise, that'd be _really_ embarrassing for Lucas," she joked, trying to cheer her friend up.

"Thanks," Peyton spoke softly, feinting a smile. "But do –do _you_ think it's weird? Like…it's crazy." Peyton still hadn't heard a direct "yes, it's crazy" yet, and she just wanted to hear it.

"Well, yeah, it can be. But there a lot of girls like that out there," Brooke told her as she seemed to be getting more jittery by the second.

"And if I liked it," Peyton paused. "Kind of liked it…that doesn't mean necessarily mean anything, right? Right? Because I was thinking about Jake when it happened, and –and I wasn't even _thinking_ of Anna," she continued in worry, biting her fingernails.

"Peyton, Peyton," Brooke held her hand to calm her down. "I've kissed a girl before too, okay? It doesn't mean anything," she told her with a smile as she wiped a tear from her cheek.

Peyton's teary eyes and sweet-smiled face relaxed somewhat as she looked at her best friend. "You're the best, B. Davis," is what she _wanted_ to say….

But instead, Peyton lunged forward, tightly grabbing the other girl's hips as she took her in for a passionate kiss.

Brooke's hands stumbled and staggered across the bed as Peyton's warm mouth pressed against her vigorously, the blonde's tongue flicking into hers.

Before Brooke could take another second to think, Peyton had ran her hands under the brunette's shirt, roaming and groping anything and everything.

Their lips still forcibly connected, Peyton nudged enough for Brooke to lie on her back. The brunette wasn't having such a bad time at all with this.

Brooke took a grasp of Peyton's upper thighs, moving them up to her money maker, and digging in.

If a third person had walked in, they would've mistaken it for the eighth wonder of the world, it was that good.

The two french kissed as they rubbed against one another's bodies, letting out the softest, sexiest of moans.

"Peyton," Brooke shrieked in delight. She lifted up her arms so the blonde could wretch off her shirt, then helped her do the same.

Their sweaty, glistening tummies continued jolting together as they went into another kiss. Both girls' hands squeezed every part of the other with incontrollable pleasure and exuberance.

Peyton broke the kiss and looked deeply into her friend's eyes.

"So am I _Jake_ or _Brooke_?" Brooke half-whispered in that sexy tone of hers.

"Brooke," Peyton said with a smile. "Definitely… Brooke… Davis." With each word, Peyton tugged Brooke's bra down, until her oh-so-perfect breasts popped out freely.

Brooke let out a short laugh and smirk, but as soon as the blonde caressed her supple breasts in her mouth, the horny B Davis got the better of her.

As Brooke shuffled up the bed, Peyton stayed on her like a leech. The blonde would lick and nibble on one breast, and squeeze and knead the other with her hand.

"Peyton…Peyton," Brooke said impatiently to direct her friend's attention. "Show me yours, P Sawyer," she demanded sweetly.

Peyton gave her boob one last lick as she sat up on Brooke's waist and unclipped her bra.

She mimicked with a laugh as she juggled her hiding boobs from side to side, before chucking the silver silk bra to the side.

"Mmm-hmmm," the brunette giggled. "B Davis approves," Brooke laughed, with a third-person view remark much like Chris Keller's, as she watched all her perky goodness pop out.

Peyton shuffled down to Brooke's knees and started undoing jeans' buttons.

"Oh, god, Peyton. You're making me so wet," Brooke snickered. "Thank you, Anna!" she shouted in delight as Peyton smelt around her panties.

If it wasn't for Anna to act out her bi tendencies today, Brooke wouldn't be getting any of her own! Peyton wouldn't be as keen as ever to share her incredible tongue or breasts, or fondness of the lower region as she was now.

All Brooke had to do was lie back and watch her topless BFF slid down her damp panties a couple inches – enough to gain full access to the V.I.P. section.

"Hos over bros, B Davis," Peyton looked up with a smirk.

"Licks over dicks."

The two girls cracked up…pity they couldn't make that a public motto.

"I'm flattered," Peyton giggled as she tried settling down. "Licks," she took a slow, heavenly swipe of Brooke's cunt. "…over dicks," she jammed two fingers inside, imitating her words.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

Worthwhile going on? :]

Any reviews would be much appreciated. And if I don't get too many on a story, I most likely won't have as much incentive to go on with it, so drop us a line if you could.


	2. 2: When being a Friend is Inferior

"Oh, god, Peyton." Brooke squealed with pleasure as her friend tenderized then jammed her pussy.

All the while, she looked up at Brooke, her eyes wide open. Peyton wanted to watch the ecstasy hit her.

Brooke would occasionally open her eyes, but for the most-part she couldn't it. She wanted to lock eyes with her incredibly-talented little muffdiver, but the sensation came one surge after the other…not that there was anything wrong with that!

"I'm comi—…. I'm comi-." Brooke couldn't even let it out it was that unbelievable.

Peyton would shove and twist as much of her hand in each time, then give a couple mighty sucks and a few little nibbles. It was better than any guy could do….the Scott boys had nothing on this.

"P Sawyer! Ohhh, baby, yessss!" Brooke squealed with a big smile as she let it burst out. Peyton pushed her face up against her pussy, soaking and capturing load after load of the brunette's cum.

"It's in my eye," Peyton burst out laughing as she took swipes and drank it down, having to keep her eyes tightly shut.

Brooke sat up and caressingly took hold of Peyton's head.

"Here, let me help," she whispered with a smirk.

Peyton sat still as her completely nude friend took a good few long licks, over her cheeks, eyelashes, nose…everything. It was literally a centimeter thick and all over.

"Mmm, I _do_ taste good," Brooke laughed. She had never come that much, and while she'd taste herself every now and then when she was solo, it was nothing like the richness of this.

When Peyton could open her eyes – careful not to harm herself by becoming the first person to be blinded from cum – she pulled Brooke in for another long kiss.

"Those lips taste better than your other ones," Peyton said with such a sassy smile and laugh.

"That's sweet," Brooke smiled. For her it _was _all about lust…she thought. But maybe Peyton wanted something more….romance? "But it's totally unfair, considering these lips just had a serving of those," she said, feeling a bit uneasy.

The blonde took a light hold of Brooke's hands in her own.

"Peyton, I don't think we should," Brooke shifted away, taking her hands out of Peyton's.

"What do you mean? Why?" She felt hurt.

"Well, this isn't a romantic thing, is it?"

Peyton looked stunned at her friend.

"Of course, what was I thinking?" Peyton said with anger in her voice. "You're Brooke Davis, you just like to come then leave…sorry, I forgot."

"No, Peyton…no. I just mean…this is just… fun," Brooke told her. "I thought you knew—"

"Just don't…just…don't." Peyton quipped as she wiped a streaming tear off her face. "Turn around and lie down."

The blonde waited for Brooke, who still had a look of sorrow on her face, to follow the orders.

"And cover your eyes," Peyton leaned over the bed and grabbed Brooke's discarded panties.

"Okay," Brooke said cheekily as Peyton feinted a smile. "Kinky," the brunette said cheerfully as she done a 180 and lay on her tummy, tying up the panties as her blindfold.

"You know, I'd much rather your panties, sexy," Brooke said settling herself and shaking her fine booty a bit.

When she felt Peyton run a hand in between her, Brooke spread her legs far apart; her glorious ass and clit opening up like the heavens.

"Is that good, P Sawyer?" she asked innocently liked the sex goddess she is.

And Brooke knew it was good…she knew she had _the_ perfect ass and pussy, just the right skin tone, and a raspy voice that could keep you up at night masturbating over – males and females alike.

Peyton crawled over to her bedside and Brooke heard her take something from her drawer, before crawling back behind her.

"What did you get?" Brooke asked with a smile. Damn blindfold! She wanted to see what Peyton was up to…she loved moments of mystery, but that last orgasm made her twice as horny for now.

"Relax, I was just checking something."

Peyton crammed Brooke's ass air tight. The brunette shouted as what had to be five inches of something thick savaged her insides.

"Ohhh, you're so fucking hot," Peyton said vigorously.

Whatever the fuck it was, it hurt! They weren't cries of joy, they were cries of pain, and Peyton was doing it up her ass.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Brooke flung off the panties from her face.

Peyton casually shoved the thing out and into her again, her eyes focused on Brooke's backside as she watched her jolt again from the penetration. It was a _fucking_ hair brush she had sandwiched inside of her!

"What? I'm just having fun," Peyton said carelessly.

"Oh, Anna. Oh, ANNA!" Peyton shouted out, obviously faking it, as she over-acted the pleasure.

Brooke felt belittled and a bit worthless…she definitely didn't like that it wasn't her name, nevertheless.

"You can be a real –" Brooke grunted from another push, "-Bitch, someti—" Peyton jammed it into her again. "…-times, Peyton," Brooke hung her head down.

It wasn't as bad as that first time but it still hurt. Brooke could feel her ass cram and go practically numb...she couldn't even wriggle free. Surely Peyton would stop before she tore something!

"Anna, you _fucking_ whore…. Take it for all the little Spanish dykes!" The blonde was groaning and moaning out – all to suck out any of the pleasure Brooke could get off with in such a scenario. "Peyton loves pounding your ass _so_ _much_!"

Peyton now had her jeans down to her knees and black g-string offset to the side so that her pussy could breathe as she finger-fucked it furiously.

"Ohhha… ANNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Peyton screamed at the top of her lungs, jerking forwards as she came with a gush.

Brooke lay there in considerable pain…that was _beyond_ kinky and done nothing good at all. On second thought, she should never have made presumptions. Because when you presume something with Peyton Sawyer, you end up getting violent anal sex from a used hair brush, and constipation for the next week.

If the whole BFF, "Best Friends Forever", didn't work, Peyton had made it clear "Bi Fucking Forever" would do just fine.

"Loving the webcast," a familiar voice came from the door.

Uh-oh – caught! And it looks like Peyton's online audience got a bit more than the occasional get-dressed-and-forget-the-webcam's-still-on treatment today…

**END OF CHAPTER TWO**


	3. 3: Cameras Love Lesbians

**Strange things that make you see your real Lovers****: Chapter Three**

"Hey Anna," Peyton welcomed their guest with some nervousness.

Brooke's eyes darted from Anna, to Peyton, then back to Anna, then Peyton again. She was speechless… what were they going to say?

"So did you know your webcam was on?" Anna asked casually. Too casually.

But she asked the question because neither girl seemed to take notice of what she first said; probably from the shock of just hearing another voice.

Anna pointed over to Peyton's laptop and the built-in webcam that was set up as if perfectly positioned for moments like this.

Peyton quickly jumped off the bed and ran over to her laptop, covering her boobs as best she could with her arms.

"They've already seen a _lot_ more of you two than just those," Anna remarked as Peyton snapped shut her laptop and the webcast transmission was cut.

Please let no-one be watching… please let no-one be watching.

Brooke scrambled over to the bottom of the bed and grabbed the quilt, covering her body up.

Sure, she had just been sexual with Peyton, but they had been friends forever, and she barely even knew Anna.

Plus Anna was acting so normal it was creepy.

"School's going to be a _lot_ different tomorrow," Anna snickered.

How many people from Tree Hill would have been tuning into that? Oh God! It was going to spread like wildfire, regardless.

Could this get any worse? School was going to be hell now! Everyone would know…

"Felix was watching. And he said 'I told you Peyton was a lesbian.'" Anna smiled. "You know how many guys just came all over their monitors?"

As if it wasn't bad enough, Anna had to do commentary!

"Oh -- and girls too, don't worry." Anna rubbed down between her legs. "I'm still damp," she giggled a bit.

Anna definitely wasn't shy... about any of it.

Peyton walked back over to her bed and sat down; her and Brooke giving semi-evil eyes to Anna.

None of this was Anna's fault – although her kiss provoked Peyton's thoughts and made her act – but the girls were rather pissed off with all the unnecessary little comments Anna was making.

"I love that you were calling my name, Peyton," Anna told her.

"I was just messing with Brooke," Peyton replied weakly.

She thought that was the truth – after all, she knew Brooke a lot better and loved her more as a friend than she did Anna - but was she lying to herself?

"Okay," Anna snickered; "If that's your story."

"Yes, that is my story," Peyton said firmly, now with some authority. "And why are Miss Confident all of a sudden?" she snarled.

"Because _I'm_ going to join you two," Anna returned simply.

"No way. This isn't some lesbian-fest… me and Brooke just love one another."

Brooke fired a look Peyton's way. She thought she made it clear before there was to be nothing romantic about this.

"As friends," Peyton added, sensing Brooke's thoughts.

"Okay, how about you let me in, or I tell the whole school."

"They'll already know," Peyton said, again weakening. Thinking about what she said was upsetting. It was inevitable…and she was conceding the fact. "It'll spread anyway."

"How 'bout I tell you it never was on your webcast, and I just had this little camera here watching all to myself," Anna said.

She pulled a little camera off the wall next to the doorway. It couldn't have been more than an inch wide, and neither Brooke nor Peyton had noticed it.

"You've been _spying_ on me?" Peyton squealed.

"At first it was just for me," Anna said with a little giggle. "A couple times late at night when you'd masturbate, I was having my orgasm with you. Oh, and by the way, Brooke; she moans your name when she does it sometimes… so don't act like your feelings with Brooke are all new, Peyton."

Anna took a few steps inside the room, and the two girls watched her intently.

"You didn't even check your laptop did you?"

It was never even recording. But Anna had done some recording of her own.

"So are you gonna let me in or do I have to show the whole school the little movie on my computer?"

"Just get your clothes off and hurry up," Peyton told her.

As Anna took off her shirt and bra, Brooke watched on.

"I love your skin color," Brooke told her; "…by the way." She felt a bit embarrassed saying it, but even as a 'half-friend' she should have said it before.

"Thanks," Anna cupped her breasts; "You like these too?" she asked Brooke, knowing the way she was looking at them answered that question for her.

Peyton slid off her jeans and g-string – the only clothing she had left – and patted the bed for Anna to come on.

"We'll help you with the jeans," Peyton gave Anna a smile.

The Spanish girl sat down on the spare spot – all three girls were so close to one another now, and Anna's eyes switched back and forth between Brooke and Peyton and every part of their body.

Brooke sat up, playfully pushing Anna down until she lay flat on the bed, then Peyton joined.

Peyton felt Anna's stomach and breasts as Brooke unzipped her jeans.

She shuffled them off the Latina then chucked them away and got right into it.

"I'm glad you're blackmailing us," Peyton whispered as she made her way up and kissed Anna's neck.

"Mmm… me too," Brooke moaned with an excited squeal. "It's such a turn on."

"Give me that hairbrush Peyton fucked you with and I'll be _really _happy," Anna smiled.

The girls giggled and blushed as Peyton reached over and grabbed her hair brush.

Anna swiped it from her and immediately stuck it in her mouth, staring Brooke right in the eyes.

She knew it had just been deep inside of Brooke. And Brooke loved the look she was getting.

"This tastes _sooo_ good," Anna said, taking a break from deepthroating Peyton's new fuck toy.

"You know that was in Brooke's _ass_, right?" Peyton smiled, on the verge of laughing.

"I know," Anna looked dead serious; "That's why it tastes so yummy," she said soothingly.

Peyton's body shivered at Anna's tone and she just wanted to have the some part of her and the girl connecting right then.

Brooke rubbed Anna's camel toe through her g-string until then; going that next step also because of the Latina's words.

Brooke yanked the g-string down a foot before letting herself take in the aroma of her cunt.

"Do you mind if I, erm... sit on you?" Peyton asked Anna; regretting it as the question sounded stupid.

"Sure," Anna gave out a little horny laugh as she welcomed Peyton's thinking.

Peyton got up onto her knees, shuffling up to Anna's thighs, before shuffling her right leg over her body.

She then made her way up to Anna's face; watching her pussy as it got closer and closer to Anna's awaiting tongue.

"Hey, P Sawyer," Brooke called out to her just then. "Turn around."

"Why?" Peyton asked.

She wasn't very happy that Brooke had just postponed her first touch from a girl down there.

"Just turn around and face me," Brooke explained; "69."

Good idea. Peyton could have her cake licking the fuck out of her and eat the fuck out her cake, too…

The atmosphere of the room was electric. All three girls were so giddy, covered in goosebumps as their areoles and pussies were as horny as could get.

As Peyton re-positioned, Brooke teased Anna; rubbing and flicking her clit - with the occasional nibble.

Peyton lay down across Anna's body as her cunt met Anna's lips and was immediately jolted.

God damn. Even Anna's sweat smelt amazing; she was gonna taste incredible down there.

Peyton made little whimpers all the way down to Anna's cunt, where she was welcomed with Brooke's warm breath.

"Nice, isn't it?" Brooke said innocently to Peyton as she rubbed around Anna's clit then in between; drenching her finger in cum.

As Brooke drew her finger out, she served it up to her friend, and Peyton made no hesitations before sucking the whole finger clean.

Both girls then started to tenderize Anna some more, before taking their first licks and letting their exuberant sounds do the talking.

Back at the other end, Anna was licking away as best she could. She wanted to hear Peyton call out her name like she did with just Brooke; and this time, make the screams real.

But it wasn't working. Anna needed to add something… and her fingers probably _still_ wouldn't do the trick.

With nothing in her eyesight but Peyton's ass (which Anna wished wasn't so perfect because it was making her all the more frustrated at this point), she blindly felt around the bed with her hands.

But nothing. She couldn't get that damn hair brush…

"Don't you have any dildos?" Anna asked.

Peyton laughed, shaking her head as she got off Anna for a second and reached over the bed.

She opened her bedside table's drawer and grabbed out a dildo… then two… then three… then four.

Brooke's jaw dropped and her pussy beckoned for attention as she and Anna watched their blonde friend take out dildo after dildo.

"How many are there?" Brooke asked.

"Six," Peyton told them, still smiling as the girls looked on in intrigue.

"How many do you use at a time, girl?" Brooke laughed.

"Six," Peyton said as she held all six up. "Two for each hole."

"No wander your ass isn't tight," Anna said.

"Ah, so you haven't seen her masturbate?" Brooke said to Anna.

If Anna _had _seen Peyton masturbating through that little camera, she should have known how Peyton's ass "isn't tight," right?

"Actually, they're for special occasions," Peyton explained; "I haven't done it for a while."

"Special occasions like _what_?" Brooke asked.

"Specials occasions like when my best friend's sunbathing with me in her skimpy little bikini on her parents' boat, then she strips off and we swim naked together," Peyton said with a smirk.

"You two swum naked together?" Anna asked.

This was just after Lucas had left and Brooke and Peyton were mending their relationship.

"Well it was more just splashing around… and to kinda tease any guys on other boats," Brooke chuckled gleefully. "But I guess some of the girls were loving it _too_, huh?" she looked up at Peyton with a devilish grin.

"I came home and fucked these dildos so hard that day," Peyton smiled sweetly.

"Hey… What about me?" Anna asked as the two girls crawled toward one another on the bed.

"Here," Peyton said, chucking all the dildos down to Anna as she held eyes with Brooke.

"You can watch," Brooke commented to Anna as she too kept her eyes on her best friend. "And this, Peyton, no ass fucking," Brooke told her, trying to stay stern – as that hair brush hurt like nothing ever before and she really didn't want to go back to that kind of thing – but trying hard to keep the horny smirk off her face.

"As long as I have your ass and the rest of your body, the only other thing I need is your heart," Peyton smiled.

Anna got cracking and picked up a couple of the dildos. She shoved the thickest one straight into her cunt, thinking about how the two girls were drooling over it just a minute ago.

She wished she'd never asked Peyton about the dildos, but at the same time it felt good being filled like she was.

Her eyes closed as she lay down in bliss, little moans escaping as let her hand control the pumping.

Meanwhile, Peyton and Brooke had connected their bodies and just held one another's hips there for a good few seconds.

They looked into each other's eyes. The kind of look you get when you're in love.

And although Brooke had refused to have that kind of relationship; Peyton had been too sweet, and way too sexy for Brooke to resist.

At that point, Brooke didn't care about fucking her friend, or having her friend fuck her.

She just wanted Peyton in a romantic way… at least for today.


	4. 4: Brooke makes 'em do Naughty things

**Strange things that make you see your real Lovers****: Chapter Four**

"Hey Peyton!"

God! There was a call from downstairs. It was Haley.

She had shown up without notice – and not only did that piss Peyton off, but she had to think quick.

Peyton was in there licking all over Brooke's body while Anna fucked herself a foot away from them. There couldn't be a more awkward sight for Haley to walk in on.

"Hey!" Peyton yelled out to Haley, trying to remain as casual as she could, but feeling the nerves and butterflies immediately sink in her stomach.

"Oh, God. Hide, hide!" Peyton squealed to Brooke and Anna.

"Hey Brooke!" Haley called out.

The three girls upstairs were going frantic as Anna and Brooke raced into Peyton's walk-in closet.

Trying to be as quiet as possible, the two girls scrambled to pick up their clothes and clear the evidence as Peyton closed the closet doors.

Haley's footsteps could be heard coming up the steps.

"I know you're here too, Brooke -- your car's out front!" Haley said loudly with a bit of a laugh.

"Damn it!" Brooke said under her breath.

Anna covered Brooke's mouth to stop her from saying anything else, and from making any louder noises. They couldn't make a sound. Nothing. They had to be completely silent in there.

Haley's footsteps got to the top of the stairway and down a short way to Peyton's doorway.

Still completely nude, scampering around the room looking for a quick, easy-fit piece of clothing, Peyton raced over to a bath robe she had tucked away on her computer desk.

Throwing it over herself and tying it up in a pace she'd never had to do before, Peyton made herself presentable at least. In the last second she dived onto her bed, with the six dildos not accounted for, and threw the sheet over the sex toys.

"Hey," Haley said with a smile from the doorway. "Whatch'ya doing?"

"Nothin'," Peyton gave a smile.

"Bath robe, huh?" Haley laughed.

"Yeah," Peyton nodded to support the lie that was about to come up; "Just had a shower," she gave a nervous smile.

There was nothing really to be nervous about. Just act normal and Haley can't suspect anything.

It's not like a few strange details can point Haley to thinking Peyton, her best friend, and the new girl in town would be fucking each other in a wild threesome that came upon from some spying bitch in her blackmail schemes. Surely…

"What, you've been wearing that for two hours?" Haley asked amiably.

"What?" Peyton asked, a look of worry all over her face, and unsure what Haley meant as she had gone into her own little panic mode.

"The robe -- your hair's not wet."

"Oh, yeah, I did – I had a shower a few hours ago," she nodded her head slowly again.

"Okay," Haley said as she stared at Peyton. "Are you okay?" she asked. Haley could sense something might not be right.

"No, I'm fine," Peyton gave a little smile.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay," Haley said again, genuinely caring for her friend – that was Haley's great personality. "So where's Brooke?"

"Oh, she went out," Peyton said without any hesitation – impressing herself on that matter.

"'Out'?"

"Yeah, just, uh -- over to Anna's."

"I didn't think Brooke liked Anna all that much," Haley said.

She was right. Anna wasn't Brooke's great pal; they were friends, but not so much that they would hang out together, just one-on-one.

"Oh, no, she likes her," Peyton said, thinking about the threesome the girls had going on a minute ago. "Brooke actually told me she thought Anna was sweet."

Peyton smiled as she made the remark. It was quite an intentional double-meaning.

"Sweet? Since when does Brooke think _anyone_ is sweet?" Haley laughed.

Haley was none the wiser that it wasn't Anna's personality Brooke found sweet, just her pussy. And Peyton loved that she'd said it.

She knew Brooke and Anna could hear her and Haley talking, and it made Peyton feel naughty. Maybe Brooke would spank her afterwards – she loved thinking about the possibilities.

"So what'd you want, Haley?" Peyton asked, changing the subject into a normal one that girlfriends have all the time; that dread fading away as her mind eased.

She sat up and shuffled over to the left side of the bed - closest to Haley and the doorway.

"Oh, it's just my pain-in-the-ass sister," Haley sighed as she walked over to join Peyton.

"You have a sister?" Peyton asked, realizing she never really took the time to talk to Haley about family and that kind of stuff.

Haley sat down on the bed, and a strange look immediately crossed her face.

"Talk about pains in the ass," Haley laughed as she felt something under her.

Haley shifted across a bit, feeling the bed sheets.

"Oh, God," Haley squealed as she looked up at Peyton, who's mouth was wide open in terror, staring down at the objects. She knew what they were. "Oh no, did I break something, Peyton?"

Haley worried, shuffling up the bed sheets and ready to apologize for anything snapped in two.

Peyton's heart felt like it stopped when Haley uncovered what was under there.

"Um, I'm, er – er," Haley stuttered as she quickly let the sheets go back down. "Sorry," Haley blushed.

Both girls sat frozen for quite a while.

Haley had just uncovered three of her friend's dildos, of course it was going to be weird.

"You didn't really have a shower did you?" Haley asked quietly.

Both girls had uncomfortable little smiles on their faces, but were also blushing quite a bit – and you usually blush because you like what's happening. At least that's what this type of blushing meant.

Peyton didn't even answer Haley. Why would Haley even make remarks like that anyway?

"Masturbating, right? It's okay, I do the same thing," Haley patted Peyton's hand to let her own it was okay. "When I'm doing it and Nathan comes home, I have to rush over and put my robe on."

Peyton looked up at Haley uncomfortably. The brunette was half right, but the case was different here.

"I'm lucky I have the real thing with Nathan," Haley joked as she rubbed the dildos from the covers, hinting the joke on them. "Nathan's better than three of them anyway," both girls laughed a bit. This is what girls loved to chat about -- dicks.

"There's actually six of them," Peyton admitted as she blushed some more.

"Really?" Haley squealed with a giggle, lifting the sheets back up, this time further to have the full view.

"So there is," Haley said with wide eyes and the two girls laughed away.

"What's this?" Haley said, picking up a folded piece of paper from in between two of the dildos.

The laughing died off as both girls wandered in intrigue.

Peyton hadn't even seen the paper there – she didn't know about it – and she was just as eager as Haley to see what it was.

But then that anxiety hit her again and Peyton worried. If it wasn't hers and neither Brooke nor Anna had mentioned it to her before, odds are it can't be good.

Haley snickered a bit as she reached in and grabbed the paper that had a few splotches of cum.

"You used all of them," Haley laughed again, noticing every single dildo was covered in a considerable portion of cum.

It was okay for girlfriends to talk like this. For Haley to find out Peyton was having lesbian sex with two of her friends would be crossing the code of girlfriends, but often girls that were close would talk about techniques, masturbating and sex toys – anything and everything sexually.

Well, Tree Hill girls did, at least.

Peyton's stomach churned as Haley began unfolding the paper, hoping the page was blank.

Haley's face froze as she'd unfolded it all and looked at the paper.

"Do you have something to tell me, Peyton?" Haley asked in a calm monotone, her mouth the only part of her not frozen.

"I don't know," Peyton squirmed.

This wasn't going to be good. It couldn't possibly be with Haley's reaction.

Haley turned the page over to Peyton.

Oh shit… How the fuck did that make its way into Peyton's room and stuffed in between the dildos?

There was a picture of Brooke. It was one of the posters she and Felix had made up for her Student Council Presidency campaign. And it was in between Peyton's sex toys!

"I don't know how that got there," Peyton said with a certain embarrassment.

"Do you, like…_do it_ to this?"

"What?! No," Peyton squealed.

"Then what's it doing in here?" Haley asked. "What's it doing folded up in with a bunch of your toys, secretly under the bed sheets of a girl who was just doing certain things to herself?"

Oh, boy. Peyton had no answer to that.

"Okay, you're not my mother, Haley," Peyton blurted.

"I'm not acting like your _mother_," Haley fired a "what the fuck?" look at Peyton.

"Well you sure sound like it."

"I just want to know…" Haley paused, looking into Peyton's eyes. "Hey, settle down -- it's alright," Haley said, trying to calm a frantic Peyton down. "Do you have feelings for Brooke?"

"As a friend," Peyton said softly.

"I think she's beautiful," Haley said, seemingly ignoring Peyton's answer. "She's sexy, huh?"

Okay, now the _accuser_ was the one to seemingly have bisexual tendencies.

"Don't you think she's sexy?" Haley asked, directing her question straight to Peyton as she changed eye contact between the campaign poster and Peyton every few seconds.

"Yeah, she's good looking," Peyton replied lightly.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Haley asked playfully as she unbuttoned and pulled down the zip on her jeans.

Was she flirting with Peyton? It sure seemed that way.

She then shuffled her jeans down just a couple inches.

"Yeah," Peyton answered her friend's question, with her eyes and mind moreso on what Haley was doing down _there_ with herself then on the conversation.

Haley slowly guided her right hand over to one of the dildos beside her and lifted her underwear a bit with her stretched left hand.

She took a quick glance up at Peyton's face, smiling as she saw the blonde's eyes keenly fixated on what Haley was doing.

"I fuck myself to Brooke, too," Haley said looking back down at what she was doing.

Peyton then looked up at Haley's face as soon as the words came out. They were _so_ hot. Peyton was about to go over the edge soon and pick up one of them dildos for herself. Never before had Haley said "fuck," and when the brunette used the term literally, Peyton shivered and felt all bubbly inside.

Haley squeezed the dildo in hand down her jeans and underwear, in the small gap she'd made for herself.

Peyton's eyes darted back down to Haley's crotch.

"You gonna join me?" Haley asked with a smile, turning her head to Peyton as she began sliding the dildo in and out.

"Yeah," Peyton whispered, welcoming the gentle offering.

"Or do you wanna be daring?" Haley said, licking her lips then biting them as she stared straight into Peyton's eyes again.

"And how's that?" Peyton asked with an amused smile.

Haley leant in to her friend and Peyton felt her warm breath as Haley gave her a tender kiss.

"Mmmmm!" Haley joyfully groaned as she broke the kiss; "I can taste cum in your mouth, you naughty girl! Love yourself a little too much, huh?"

Both girls broke into another laugh. It was because Haley's words were rather taboo, which in turn made it so sexy – and everyone loves their dirty talk.

"Now," Haley began, slowly untying Peyton's robe; "Just lay down, and we'll see where it goes from there."

Peyton followed Haley's words, feeling so exuberant and full of life as Haley made moves on her.

Once the robe was untied, Haley threw the material apart, to each side of Peyton, clearing the path to the blonde's skin.

As expected, nothing was under the robe, and Haley giggled to herself for a bit. The site was one she knew would come one day soon -- another girl's body.

Sure, Nathan was good. He was a good husband and he was good in bed, too; but there comes a time in every woman's life when she wants to make another girl moan for her – whether they admit it or not.

Haley started at Peyton's belly-button, giving her pecks and the occasional lick as she moved her way down between Peyton's thighs.

"Here," Haley passed the campaign poster of Brooke onto Peyton as she reached the blonde's cunt. "Pretend it's her."

Peyton scrunched the poster up into the ball and threw it onto the bin, all the while looking Haley in the eyes.

"As far as I'm concerned, _you're_ the sexiest girl right now, Haley James," Peyton gave a smile, and Haley smiled back as she appreciated the kind words.

"I left out the Scott bit because boys don't matter right now," Peyton added, with both girls' smiles growing more.

It was true. Fuck guys! For now, the only thing these girls cared about was making each other happy.

"Besides, what good will seeing Brooke do?" Peyton asked Haley playfully.

"Well, my fingers and pussy have a pretty good relationship thanks to Brooke Davis" Haley snickered as she bit her lips again. "And seeing as how you soaked _six_ dildos today, I think it's safe to say she helps you out too."

Both girls loved where all this was going. It was a welcomed surprise that Haley could tease in such a way she did.

Peyton was getting wet just hearing Haley's words, and Haley was getting wet saying them and watching how Peyton would react.

"Well, I suppose it would have helped a bit," Peyton started as she turned her head, looking over at the ball of paper on the ground; "But I think the real thing's better."

Peyton looked up pass Haley, who gave her a strange look.

"What --?" Haley asked as she spun her body around.

"Hey, Tutor Girl."

What a nice surprise!

Brooke stood there, bedside, completely naked and voicing that husky tone Haley would always envision herself making moan.

"So _you_ have a sister?" Brooke asked, letting Haley know she'd heard the whole conversation.

"And _you_ have a _really_ nice pussy," Haley bit her lips again.

Haley was hornier now than the first time she had been with Nathan. With good reason.

After losing her virginity on the night of her wedding day, Haley became much less of a prude.

The first few times, Nathan had to practically beg for her to play with herself as he watched, but with each passing time, Haley would enjoy it more and more.

Over the short time, she had grown a distinct feel and want of her cunt, occasionally bringing up some of Nathan's old internet porn and making her own little secret visits.

More than anything, Haley loved a girl's stomach and the curve it held, down to her thighs and everything in between.

So to have Brooke and Peyton without a thing on their perfect bodies, Haley couldn't have asked for a better first lesbian experience.

"Were you two having sex before?" Haley asked friskily.

Brooke said nothing but nodded her head.

"I knew you weren't at Anna's."

"Actually," Brooke started, before looking over at Peyton for a nod, which she got; "Anna's over here."

With that, Anna opened the closet door and stood out, still nude also.

"Why didn't you guys _invite_ me?" Haley laughed as the fourth girl joined them. "Hey, Anna."

"Hey, Haley," Anna gave the brunette a smile through her blushing.

"Well, that's not very welcoming," Brooke said, putting on an act; "Anna, make our guest feel welcome." Brooke said it in a way as if she was a restaurant manager and Anna was a waitress.

Anna made her way walking over to Haley, feeling rather embarrassed by the way Brooke was talking to her – even if it was all just an act – but loving the fact all three other girls were watching her the whole way there.

As Anna stopped in front of the "guest," Haley took a mouth-watering long lick of the Spanish pussy.

"Loved it," Haley said to Brooke, who looked at her as if in search of a review.

Brooke was really taking this Manager thing pretty seriously… It was kinda weird.

"Okay, enough, Brooke," Peyton said.

"What?" Brooke asked with a smile.

"It's annoying," Anna broke into a bit of a giggle, as the whole room let some of the strange tension escape freely.

"Plus, we all like when you're just simple, horny Brooke Davis," Peyton chimed in again.

"Okay, okay," Brooke giggled as she settled herself down. "I'll have the Haley James entrée with a side of my boyfriend's sister and my best friend for desert."

They erupted into hysterics again, with Peyton throwing every pillow on the bed's arsenal at Brooke.

"I'm done -- I promise," Brooke said.

Within a matter of seconds the room went somber again. They were all having a fun time, and they loved to laugh, but this situation couldn't get much better – they should take advantage while it lasted. And they all realized that.

"Want me to get my strap-on from home?" Anna asked the girls.

"Sure," Peyton answered first, sitting up and taking her robe off to throw to Anna.

"Oh, sure, a girl running across the yard with a robe – nothing strange about it," Brooke joked again.

But stuff being suspicious. It was only a short run, so stuff getting dressed up only to strip off again a minute later.

"We're actually gonna fuck, huh?" Haley asked Brooke and Peyton as Anna raced off downstairs and out the front door. "I thought this wasn't about boys," Haley said.

"Girls can't do everything, Haley," Peyton smiled.

"And instead of some clueless, sweaty guy groaning all over you, you'll have me and Peyton," Brooke said. "And trust me, Peyton knows how to fuck a girl."

Brooke and Peyton giggled, before leaning over Haley to kiss one another.

Okay, Haley _definitely_ liked this idea. She still loved dick – and loved that the girls were going to include them – she just thought they might be getting weak on Peyton's earlier "this isn't about boys" stance.

"Just lie on your back, and spread those stumpy little legs, Haley James," Peyton whispered into Haley's ear.

Haley shuffled further back before lying down and parting her legs for her.

"That's so hot," Brooke commented as her eyes inspected the brunette's cunt.

Peyton lay down and shuffled up to Haley's crotch, with Brooke doing the same.

Peyton rubbed Haley's clit to start off with and Brooke kissed Haley's smooth legs.

"Look how pink she is!" Peyton squealed a little as she dug her index finger inside Haley's cunt and stretched the brunette's labia for Brooke to see.

Brooke just moaned with delight with the view and she and Peyton gave each other another loving kiss.

As Peyton started to finger her married friend, Brooke let the soft touch of her fingers sooth Haley, before finding her ass and stuffing her hole with two fingers, causing a moan

"Oooh," Brooke said innocently; "My girl's first moan."

All three girls were so ready for this. A few weeks ago they had a Slumber Party and shared secrets. Now they were going to act upon what each one was most probably wishing and hoping for at that party. Now, they were going to share pussies.

Haley was going to be the recipient of an orgasm more powerful than any Nathan could ever give her.

And as soon as Anna got back and that harness was fitted around Brooke's waist, Brooke was going to fuck all sense out of Haley.

**END OF CHAPTER FOUR**

_That's probably one of my longest chapters of any story. I loved it; although I still hate my writing. Wish I could express the laughing and giggly bits better, especially._

_Keko0930's short review gave me the idea for Haley to come in, so cheers. It worked out better than I thought it would :)_

_I wanted to note two things;_

_1) "…often girls that were close would talk (about sex in-depth)"_

_2) "…there comes a time in every woman's life when she wants to make another girl moan for her – whether they admit it or not."_

_Not sure if these are actually the case. Well, the second one isn't (it's a tragedy, yes), and the first -- some close girlfriends definitely do, but in depth? I don't know…_

_Anyway, just wanted to point out them two lines. They are what I wish would be happening with you girls :D HAHAAA!_


	5. 5: 'Til They're Red & Sore

**[strange things that make you see your real lovers]**

_**CHAPTER FIVE: 'TIL THEY'RE RED AND SORE**_

"Got it! I've got it, girls," Anna called, rushing up the Sawyer household staircase.

Brooke gave Haley a randy wink and Peyton a grin as the newest member of their 'friends' group came rushing up with the toy to _really_ kick things off here.

"Thanks, sexy," Brooke said softly, gazing into Anna's eyes as she took the strap-on dildo from the Latina's offering hands. Anna threw her robe to the floor and Brooke gave her ass a quick reach-around slap immediately. "Love your skin, by the way."

"Mm... It's making me so horny," Peyton supported as she rubbed down between her legs. The sexual energy and heat in the room was electric. Here were four beautiful girls, all naked and about as horny as could be. Peyton felt like dropping to her knees, scampering over to Anna, sucking and tonguing her cunt like some crazed chick.

"Then look at Hales," Brooke gave Haley an admirable smile as she looked up and down her body as she sat on the bed's edge. With that, Haley stood up and met Brooke's eye level. "She's so cute and short," Peyton burst out. It was in a playful manner, but it almost seemed like she was mocking the girl. "Pfft. I'm, like, an _inch_ shorter than Brooke," Haley brushed it off with a smirk. "Um, try _this_ much," Brooke held up her thumb and index finger, indicating a distance much greater than a mere inch. "Whatever," Haley shrugged nonchalant as she slowly neared Brooke, meeting her warm breath.

"Over here," Brooke abruptly put her finger to Haley's mouth, as if shushing her. "Scoot that tushy over here, Tutor Girl." Haley blushed as she wandered to Brooke's lap and parked her backside there. "I'd be honoured," she pressed her ass hard against the brunette's crotch, then stomach. "Lift up for a sec," Brooke whispered in her ear and Haley obliged.

Brooke sat the strap-on between her legs as she fitted the strapping around her waist and felt it on her butt cheeks. "Okay. I'll help ya out," Brooke said softly, finished with the strap-on, now rubbing her fingers over Haley's labia and popping the fingers in her mouth for a quick taste. Going back to Haley's pussy, she spread the lips and Haley guided herself down and onto the dick.

"This is hot," Anna moaned, biting her lips as she fingered her cunt watching the pair. Peyton's eyes wandered to the girl next to her and decided to do some 'helping out' of her own. "It's so pretty. Nice shaving," the blonde complimented as she let her fingers run against Anna's clit. "Whaddya say we join 'em. Someone has to take care of that pussy," Peyton groaned with that last word, enticing Anna with the undeniable offer.

"It can take care of itself," Anna bit her finger as she looked deep into Peyton's eyes. She was teasing the blonde -- of course she was -- Anna wanted those fingers dug into her more than any dick she'd ever yearned for. "Are you sure? My fingers are really pretty," Peyton smiled, licking each finger separately and driving Anna crazier by the millisecond. That word 'pretty' meant so much; so engaging, so innocent, so... tasty.

Peyton took Anna's hand without another word and led her to the warmth of the bed. She sat Anna down first then more than playfully pushed the brunette on her back; the "victim" loving it. She giggled as Peyton manoeuvred her fine body inches from hers and groped her breasts before giving each a few tantalizing licks.

"Peyton... Peyton. Can we watch them for a bit," Anna whimpered, her eyes drawn to Haley and Brooke. "Aww... Keep going," Haley said with a groan and a pout; she was watching Peyton and Anna, having 'paused' Brooke for a moment just as Anna has. "She wants to watch you guys," Peyton shrugged, nonchalant, her eyebrows raised and her teeth over her bottom lip. "Fuck that pussy, Brooke," Anna whispered, almost privately so, but not soft enough for the other three girls to hear and smile at for a second.

Haley lifted herself up from the plastic dick then heaved down again, grunting at the width and size of the thing inside her. "Mm-mm-MMM. _So_ hot," Brooke hissed, slapping Haley's ass. Anna rubbed her clit furiously as Haley pushed down on the dildo again, this time squealing as her head lulled to one side. "Taste me, Peyton – I'm gonna come," Anna grimaced with her climax near. "Ooooah-AHHHRRAHHH," she groaned as her juices sprayed lightly out and Peyton wrapped her lips around the hot cunt below her.

"Look at those legs shaking, baby," Haley reached her hand up around Anna's quivering knee and squeezed her hard. "Get in there, Peyton," she ruffled her hand hard against the blonde's head and hair. "Eat that pussy," Anna squealed a little as Peyton slowed down, giving longer, better-hitting licks.

"You wanna fuck this dick or what, Haley?" Brooke asserted with some sass, snapping the 'fuckee' out of a trance. "Go for it, sexy." Brooke squirmed a little at Haley's words. _Sexy?_ Damn, this packed-in little hottie got kinky quick. "Buckle up, Hales," Brooke said, almost as a warning. "Yeah, buckle up, Haley," a voice came from behind the pair – Peyton's. She looked up from Anna's pussy in a mild daze; juices around her mouth that dripped slowly off her chin. "Brooke's one wild bitch. It'll take a lot for her to stop fucking you with that," Peyton grinned with a sweet second's glimmer in her eye before once again indulging on the nice hot cunt.

"You shut up and drink that yummy _orange_ juice, ya dumb blonde," Brooke smirked as Peyton suppled and slurped. Anna meanwhile shifted her arm to Brooke's backside, wriggling the upper half of her body closer to the brunette. She pinched and squeezed Brooke's ass in search of a reaction, but nothing came. No little giggle; not even a nod of appreciation or flattery. "Fine then," Anna thought. She crept her index finger down in between... _there_.

"What are you doing?" Brooke jumped a little, the touch startling her. Anna blushed and giggled instantaneously; "What? I'm sure you've had _something_ in your ass before," the Latina hottie winked and bit her lips with a seduction that just about made Brooke want to shove Haley off her lap and introduce it to Anna's face.

"Fuck me, Brooke." Now it was _Haley_ snapped _Brooke_ out of what would become known as the A.T.T. - Anna Taggaro Trance. Brooke thrust her hips up harshly, digging the dildo deep inside Haley's warming cunt, and rewarded with a soothed moan for her troubles. "You like being stuffed, hey you little slut," Brooke growled like something animalistic. It was now, right when Brooke was feeling most at home -- at her strongest -- that Anna brought her down a level to their level. "Get off that high horse," Anna said, digging two fingers into Brooke's little backdoor hole.

Immediately, Brooke whimpered a little as her head swung that lulled forward, back, side-to-side; the whole show. She didn't even hear the loud sigh so consumed she was with the minor anal fucking. "As usual, Brooke's unreliable," Haley said with a bit of hate in her voice. Fed up and gravely impatient, Haley rode the dick herself. She bounced up and down on the dildo, rubbing her clit with one hand as the other clenched onto Brooke's thigh for balance.

Brooke still swooned from side to side as Anna picked up rhythm, getting deeper and deeper in the tightness of the unorthodox entry. But as Haley's work intensified, so did the sensation of what the strap-on was doing below. It might've been you're average "for one" pleasure toy, but with the gravity factor and incidentally Haley slamming down on her every second or two, the given friction and rubbing hit with incredible accuracy.

"Fuck it, Haley. Fuck it," Brooke breathed hard, her arousal doubling within the moment. "Ohmyg--... That's so hot," she grabbed Haley's hips tight, helping out as much as she could with the thrusting but becoming powerless as her own pleasure succeeded Haley's. "Hey, "Moaney'," Haley slapped Brooke's hand. She was the one being fucked here but Brooke was by far the more vocal. And that wasn't fair. "Get these," Haley stopped the bouncing and grabbed both Brooke's hands off her hips; "And rub this pussy," she dug the brunette's hands a good inch inside her. Instantaneously, Brooke obliged, fingering and rubbing the increasingly wet, drooling pussy.

"Here, baby," Brooke lifted her right hand to the helm of Haley's lips and the brunette gobbled them in her mouth. "I bet that tastes yummy," Brooke whispered in Haley's ear as she took the other hand still buried in between her legs and gave it a taste of her own. "Mmmmm," Brooke giggled a little as she groaned. "That, madam, is the nicest pussy I've had the fortune of tasting," Brooke smirked. "Get _dirty_, bi-ATCH," Haley said with nothing but a delayed half smile, half mischievous grin.

"Mm-hmm. I agree with Haley," Peyton stood over Brooke, a leg to either side that gave the brunette a prime view. "_Feast_ on this," the blonde let her fingers tell Brooke to fall on her back, and that's exactly how it went. Brooke lay breathing hard as Haley pumped away – a woman on a mission. Peyton cruised down to her knees, plotting herself down just below Brooke's breasts. "Kiss me, beautiful," Brooke looked deep into her friend's eyes as they came closer to her. "I will. But be warned," Peyton smiled that smile that lights up the room; "You'll be kissing something _else_ very shortly," those pearly whites melting Brooke's heart.

They shared a soft, tender kiss; their tongues lapping and rolling against the others. "Want your bestest friend in the whole wide world to fuck those little titties with her pussy?" Peyton snuggled her nose against Brooke's, brushing it at free will. "No," Brooke drew her answer out; "I want my bestest friend to pussy-fuck my _big_ titties," she grinned cheekily.

Peyton's perfect smile grew wider, and Brooke found herself madly in want of the blonde's tongue, smooth cheeks, and most of all, the warmth of her lips. But first she was going to feel the warmth of some _other_ lips. Peyton grinded her pussy over and against Brooke's glorious mounds. Cum rubbed off and seeped out, lathering the brunette's tits as she swayed from one breast to the other.

Haley grabbed hold of Peyton's wrist as her other hand furiously fingered and rubbed her clit, mouth open and gasping as she neared climax. And that arousal came from the sight of these two BFFs, one on top of the other. Anna, meanwhile, sat further back on the bed. Unlike Haley, she was patient, only lightly rubbing between her legs with barely a peep. She alternated licks on each of her breasts, eyes fluttering routinely, as she watched each girl individually for a few moments at a time.

"Fuuu-aaaARRRRGHHKKK-uh!" Haley squirmed, her body gyrating as her cunt gushed like a fire hose. "I'm gonna have fun sleeping on these sheets tonight," Peyton said, her mind in a trance with her eyes fixated on the messy heap of juice Haley left in one large blotch on the doona. "All four of us will," Brooke added. Haley laughed, almost choking on herself, so enthused and excited. "Can we play until our pussies are all numb?" she bit her lips, eye contact now electric between Brooke and her. "I'm sure that could be arranged, beautiful," Brooke took Haley by her hands, ignoring the multitude of cum drenching the both of them.

"Anna's sitting back like a good little slut," Peyton said with admiration to the slim Latina hottie. Haley was brought in for a deep French kiss. Peyton may have been holding the 'frenchie' off, but that didn't mean Brooke couldn't get any. She had Haley. "Sorry, B. Davis. I need to tell her something," Peyton said impatiently, as if giving in to some craving, but really just in one of those A.. Anna was still watching the trio, resting back one elbow on the bed, and teasing herself with the palm of her free hand. Peyton just _had_ to have a piece.

Peyton crawled over Brooke's body, and then practically dived for the chocolate-bronzed colored body that was now within her reach. Anna moaned with a lust so deep Peyton was convinced the girl would be gushing in a matter of seconds. "You buildin' it up, were ya?" the blonde asked of Anna's climax. "Mm-hmm," she nodded. "Fuck, that's hot, baby. An' you've got the pinkest, baddest pussy of us all," Peyton's face glowed again. She was like an angel, and Anna was so crazy-horny that if it wasn't for the weakness in her arms, she would have yanked down the blonde's face, dug it inside her cunt, and came all over it. But she didn't, so that wouldn't happe--

"Oh my GOOODD-ahhHHH!" Anna screamed like a crazed fan at some music concert; loud enough to turn your face red and pass out. Peyton done exactly what Anna longed for; crammed everything possible through her. Mouth, chin, nose, even an eye – they all buried inside the raging cunt. But just as quick as Peyton dug it all in, she ducked out. Like some experienced professional 'rugmuncher,' she closed her mouth tight around the "juicer."

"Ohmy...ohmyG--...ohhh my_God_, Peyton," Anna took in a few much-needed breaths of air. "You have some _serious_ addiction problems." Peyton looked up with those big beautiful eyes while she gave tantalizingly slow licks. It made Anna all warm and fuzzy inside to see the blonde at the helm of her pleasure centre, smile on her face and tastebuds buzzing from an overload of a special Anna Taggaro sweetener.

"What are you talkin' about?"Peyton raised her eyebrows, puzzled. "What I'm talking about is that one hour ago you looked at me like a stunned fish because I kissed you on the _lips_," Anna smiled simply. "Oh, so I guess it's all your fault," Peyton giggled a little, giving Anna's thighs a playful squeeze. "Well then, _thank you_."

Anna shrugged, remaining silent as she blushed and bit her fingernails with lust. "And I thank Brooke," Anna said shyly. "Mm," Peyton nodded; "I've already thanked her pussy. Huh, B. Davis," Peyton looked behind to Brooke, grabbed her hand, and gave it a kiss. "I think us three should indulge," Haley eyed off Peyton and Anna. "On Brooke? Sure," Peyton grinned, crawling to the pair's side. "Come on, Anna. We've got some fucking to do," she stared Brooke down.

Anna made camp between Brooke's legs - a matter of inches from Haley's ass – and kissed away. "Finger that other _lonely_ hole," Peyton honed into command mode once again. Of course, Anna was only too happy to oblige... once again. She eased her index finger into Brooke's still-tight ass, and with that, Peyton hovered her cunt over Brooke's face. The brunette was now appropriately accounted for; her boobs, cunt, and luscious lips on full guard.

The girls were going to go at it until each and every one of them was red, sore, and could bear no more.

**----------------------------------**

**END OF CHAPTER FIVE**

_With each chapter in my stories, I'm becoming more and more confident, and feel they're actually going somewhere. While dirty, fun SMUT is my primary objective, I want some form of a leading storyline._

_Will make a short Author's Note, but notice that ending sentence. It rhymes ;) See... I'm learned HAHAA!_


End file.
